Ice Queen
by ThatOneGirl1091
Summary: Miku Hatsune is the Spirit of Winter, where Len Kagamine is the Spirit of Summer. Len has his sights set on Miku, but Miku wants to take her father's advice on how winter and summer should never cross. Until now, when Len offers to take Miku to the Summer Celebration./ LenxMiku, MikuxLen, LenKu, K .


**Oh look, 'tis me, I am back, wow.  
I really hope I can finish this. I love this idea. Also, I apologize for it being so short. This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I don't really feel like writing right now and wanted to get this out as soon as possible. ****  
**

**I do not own VOCALOID. 3**

* * *

"Mistress, Len Kagamine, Spirit of Summer, would like to see you." The teal-haired servant known as Mikuo half-stepped into the library, giving a slight nod to the female who was sitting elegantly at her and flipping through the pages of one of the hundreds of books in the room.

Icy blue eyes lifted to gaze at her servant (she didn't really like that name, so let's just go with brother-he was her brother, after all) with no surprise held in them whatsoever.  
Miku didn't look forward to these visits from the Summer Spirit per se, but she knew she would get one every week, if not every couple of days. She didn't understand why he kept coming back; he knew that he could rarely come inside her chamber, and she couldn't even come into contact with him. If she did...well, she had her suspicions. Suspicions she learned from her father and didn't want to find out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Tell him to hold up outside." The Winter Spirit rose from her table, but not forgetting to close her book and mark her place with a bookmark. Mikuo nodded and left the door a crack open on his way to inform Len to wait.

Miku slipped on her light blue flats and started toward the main entrance, waiting to see the golden blond head that was waiting just outside. The second she stepped foot outside, she held an arm above her head to hide from the harsh glare of the sun, and stepped back inside. It was too hot today, apparently…Yet, the doors held open.  
"How many times have I told you that you need to stop visiting?" The female asked coldly. She had been in the middle of a good book, and Len was interrupting her.

"One thousand plus, maybe?" Len suggested, a crooked smile spreading across his face. "Now, let me in this time! I'd love to see what the beautiful Spirit of Winter's chambers look like." The blond started forward, his foot not even touching the other side of the door before being stopped by the other.

The tealette shook her head. "No, I'm not letting you in. From what I've learned from my father, you might freeze, and that would be quite a problem, would it not?"  
Len's smile morphed into something of a frown. "How do you know? Your father could be wrong! Plus, I won't _freeze_. I bet I won't. I _know_ I won't."

Sighing, Miku still denied Len entry. "No means no, Len Kagamine. Why are you here this time? To invite me somewhere?"  
Cerulean eyes lit up. "Actually, yes! The Summer Celebration is being held in the square, and I was wondering if I could escort you, your majesty." Len bowed and offered the crook of his arm out for Miku to take.

"I don't think so. I don't want to go outside unless it's winter. And, as you can see, it's _summer_. It's hot, and I really don't like that." A gloved hand gestured toward the sky outside, to the sun that was shining so brightly. There weren't even any clouds!

Len's arm dropped, but he nodded excitedly. "Exactly! That's why it's a perfect day for you to actually see what summer's like! You can wear your lightest clothes, and if I may, I can fetch an umbrella for you to hold above you so the sun's rays won't taint your beautiful, fair skin," he stated. The boy was used to having girls fall for his charm left and right, including the Spring Spirit, Rin. He wasn't interested in any of the girls, unless it was Miku.

Said girl scoffed. However, it was a tempting offer. "I-" She started, about to decline, then stopped herself. It actually didn't seem like such a bad idea. "Okay. As long as it's fun and a big umbrella."

Maybe Miku Hatsune wasn't as cold as her season depicted her as.


End file.
